Make No Mistake
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: The other title for this was: The Epic Song Battle Between Pansy and Ron About Hermione Granger. But it was too long, so I went with the cliché of a song title. Femslash!


**Hey! So I've been listening to this song on repeat the last 24 hours, (Glee version; Don't judge) And a plot idea formed in my mind. So I wrote. The other title for this I was trying **_**very **_**hard not to put was: **_**The Epic Song Battle Between Pansy and Ron About Hermione Granger. **_**But it was too long, so I went with the cliché of a song title.**

**My mum must be so proud.**

**I imagine Pansy as Naya Rivera with a pug nose. Sounds the same too. If you don't know who Naya is, YouTube her right away. I demand you. If you want one of her better songs, look up Songbird, Cold Hearted or Valerie.**

**I don't own anything so… Enjoy!**

**Make No Mistake**

Pansy closed her heavily make-upped eyelids as she collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh. Today had been entirely too long in her opinion. First, McGonagall seemed to think that piling a bunch of kids that had literally fought for their lives four months before was a good idea.

Honestly.

Then, If that wasn't enough, her roommate, Millicent, seemed to think that Pansy wouldn't have minded if she borrowed her very nice and _very _expensive jewelry for the morning, and _broke it. _At that point, Pansy wanted to do nothing more than strangle the living bloody hell out of the first Hufflepuff she came across.

The worst, by far, was having to watch Hermione and Weasley make goo-goo eyes at each other. It had only been six months since she had ended her (Admittedly secret) relationship with Hermione. And yes, she had been the one to end it, but it still hurt worse than being stampeded by a Hippogriff controlled by Bellabitch Lestrange.

In truth, she had really only been looking out for them. With her father being an open supporter of Voldemort, she was basically doomed for Death Eaterism. At that, it would be almost impossible to sneak out and see her girlfriend, who was also on the run with her two idiot friends, trying to destroy the Dark Lord.

So she did the logical thing, and ended it. She thought it would be easier on both of them if they just called it off and waited until the war played out, see where they landed.

"_I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll always love you most." Were her parting words as she held her now ex-girlfriends body that was currently sobbing into her shoulder. She pulled away to see Hermione rubbing at her eyes and trying to sit up straight._

"_I-I'll always l-love y-y-you t-too." She stuttered back as Pansy walked to the door. Pansy hesitated at the door, giving her one last small, heartbreaking smile while trying to blink the tears out of her eyes and finally walking through the door._

After the war (And as much as she hated him, she was just _so fucking happy _when Potter won.) she had run around the castle to look for Hermione, to run up and kiss her and not care who saw, but she froze up when she saw her and Weasley wrapped up in each other, talking to a couple Ravenclaws in their year. They had locked eyes and Hermione had conveyed as much Love, Heartbreak and Apologies as she could, but Pansy got the message.

Hermione had moved on.

"_So,' Pansy started as she walked into the Room of Requirement with Hermione Granger, her Girlfriend of two months (Which had, in fact, been the best two months of her sixth year, if not life). "I've been doing some soul searching, and I've come to a conclusion."_

"_And what might that be?" Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming._

"_Well, my emotions. Whenever I'm with you, it feels like I'm free. Like all the expectations and rules that I had just disappeared. Like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. It feels like all the birds will sing and there will be the sun shining everyday if I can just make you smile, at least once. Herm… I think I'm in love with you."_

_Hermione, who had been standing by silently as Pansy gave her speech, pounced on her. "I love you too." She whispered into Pansy's neck._

_Pansy grinned widely and hugged her back._

Pansy hadn't known what to do. She stayed as emotionless as a zombie during the last few weeks the students spent to help clean up Hogwarts. Everyone pinned it down to her being upset Voldemort had lost, though, like Draco, they had no proof of her being a Death Eater.

Pansy wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure, Azkaban was a horrid place, but it had to be better than the agony she was going through over Hermione. She knew it was her fault, too. If she hadn't stopped it, they might still be together.

Yet as much as she told herself that, she couldn't regret her decision. If they had stayed together, she was sure that one of the Death Eaters would have found out, then that would just put Hermione somehow higher on Voldemort's Hitlist, not to mention her punishment for loving a Mudblood. Even if it had lost her, Pansy would always go to the ends of the earth to see Hermione safe.

For a few months, she had given up. Seeing Hermione happy was better than seeing her sad or, even worse, dead. But now that they were all safe and sound and Voldemort wouldn't be making any spectacular reappearances, she could do something.

Pansy would fight Weasley for Hermione, no matter what may happen.

To Pansy's surprise and pleasure, it turned out that her fight with Weasley would happen sooner than later. The redhead had come up to her earlier that day (Only 5 days after her inner monologue) and pulled her off to the side of the hallway on her way to charms.

"Look, Weasley," She sneered, putting in some annoyance and distaste, which wasn't really that hard. "If you really need money _that _bad, just sell some of your hair or something. Stop groveling after some of us _higher _purebloods." She started to walk away when Weasley grabbed her arm."

"Hermione told me about you two." He started. "And I just wanted to say… I love her. And I'll take care of her. She spoke so highly of you; I honestly refuse to believe you didn't love her back. I'm not doing this for you, I just thought you should know. I'm doing this for her, because she deserves it."

After Weasley's small speech, Pansy ripped her arm from his grip. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "Thank you, for telling me. I can see you love her and that she loves you back. But Weasley, be warned, I love her too, just as much if not more. I loved her first. And I won't stop fighting for her. Ever."

"You want an actual fight?" He asked. Pansy nodded. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:30 tonight."

"Done." Weasley held out his hand. Not even bothering to make a disgusted face, she shook it. As Weasley turned to walk away, she called after him.

"But Weasley, make no mistake. Hermione's _mine_."

8:30 came a lot faster than Pansy had anticipated. Leaving the common room by saying she was looking for Draco (Who was most likely off snogging Potter in some closet, not that the other Slytherins knew that.) was incredibly easy. About Halfway to the room, Pansy stepped into one of the many bathrooms to change. It was simple muggle attire that Hermione had gotten her hooked on. Black Knee Boots, a short pink dress and ten minutes later, Pansy walked into the Room.

Weasley was standing in the middle of a huge stage, and she was surrounded by what seemed to be a million chairs. As soon as she walked in, music started playing. She recognized the song from one of the muggle movies Hermione made her watch. She knew the song off by heart because it was one of Hermione's favorites. She must have watched it with Weasley too, and that felt like a slap in the face. What else had she done with Weasley that used to be theirs?

Without much though, she started singing.

_Don't call her up, anymore_

_Cause I don't want to hear your voice_

_I don't want see your face_

_Answer her door_

_Make no mistake, She's mine_

By now she was on the stage and Weasley started to sing.

**She only knows how I feel**

**I only know what she's like**

She joined him for the next part.

_**When she needs me**_

_**Oh, how she needs me**_

_**Deep in the night, make no mistake**_

_**She's mine, she's mine, she's mine**_

_**Don't get too close when you dance**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends**_

_**You were out on the town**_

They started circling each other as Pansy belted out the next part.

_There in her arms_

**There in her arms**

_There in her arms_

**There in her arms**

They sang the last part together in perfect harmony that neither felt, unaware of the Bushy-Haired Witch that had just walked through the door and took a seat in the back row.

_**Deep in the night, Make no mistake,**_

_**She's mine,**_

_She's mine, __**She's mine**_

Pansy walked up so that they were only a few feet away from each other.

_Don't call her up anymore_

_**Don't call her up anymore**_

They stood in front of each other for a tense silence for a few seconds before Pansy had the sense to break it.

"A Song Battle?" She questioned.

Weasley shuffled a bit and looked down while his ears turned pink. "I thought we could all use a break from hexes and jinxes." He admitted.

Pansy nodded. "Look, Weasley, I meant what I said earlier. I love Hermione. When I'm with her, it's like I finally understand what people are talking about when they praise true love. It's the best feeling out there. So I'll fight."

Weasley seemed to consider this. "Alright… How about till the end of the year. Whoever she picks, that's who she picks. The other stays away."

"Alright," Pansy readily agreed. "But Loser has to stay away completely, unless Hermione wants them around." If, for some unimaginable reason, Hermione chose him over herself, she still wanted some contact with her.

Weasley nodded. "Seems fair."

Pansy turned to walk back up the stairs and to the door, still not seeing Hermione in the corner. She stopped at the door when Weasley called out to her, "You're not too bad of a singer!"

She turned to face him. "You're not too bad yourself."

And with that, she turned and walked out, heels clicking on the floor. Ron Weasley may not be the World's greatest Douche like she once believed, and he may love Hermione _almost _as much as she did, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

Pansy was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize there was someone behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, wand held in a death grip to come face to face with Hermione Granger.

To say Hermione was having a bad day would be an understatement. First, she had to go around with Ron, being all happy and smiles while all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed and sleep. Not that Hermione didn't love Ron, because she _did, _just not like _that. _

Worse of all, she could feel Pansy's eyes on her all day. She wished that she could just run up to the girl and snog the hell out of her, but she couldn't, because Pansy had dumped _her _and even though she said she would always love her, she had gone around acting like _nothing was wrong._

Hermione had sincerely believed that she had just lied to end it in a nice way, and maybe she just came to her senses and decided loving a _mudblood _was a horrible idea. So Hermione had backed off. She needed stress and heartbreak relief, and Ron was just _there _and next thing she knows, they're dating.

She figured her Parkinson Theory (As she had dubbed it) was solid. Until they met eyes. She saw the look of longing and love and couldn't believe it was directed at _her. _But it was, she somehow just knew it was, and she started having doubts. What if Pansy had really meant what she said when they broke up? What if she still loved her?

And it wasn't Hermione's fault she overheard their conversation, really. If they wanted it to be more private, they should have had somewhere other than in the middle of a hallway. She didn't even catch most of it, just 'Room of Requirement at 7:30'. Obviously, she had to go see what was going on. It was her Boyfriend and Ex, which kind of made it her business.

She would have gotten there on time, if not a bit early, but Neville had held her up, asking about some homework. It took all she had to not snap at him, but she, somehow, managed it. By the time she managed to shake Neville off, it was 7:35.

When she walked in, she expected to walk in on spells flying everywhere and battle cries. What she was _not _expected, however, was them to be song-battling about a _girl. _Now Hermione wasn't conceited or anything, but it didn't take a genius (Which she pretty much was) to figure out they were fighting about her.

Part of her felt flattered, another part of her felt like Katniss Everdeen, but the largest part of her wanted to break them apart and say that she loved Pansy. Because she did, and after witnessing this 'Battle' she realized that Pansy loved her too. They would grow old together and sit on a porch surrounded by 2.5 grandkids and Pansy would still be complaining about the latest Witch Weekly fashion while Hermione ignored her in favor of a book.

And yes, Ron would be heartbroken but he would (eventually) get over it and marry a nice girl and have the two kids he wanted. It just wouldn't be Hermione, because Hermione loved Pansy with all her everything, and she picked her.

She would always pick Pansy.

And when Pansy walked out, she just _had _to follow her and tell her. So she did.

The two girls stared at each other a moment.

"Hi," Pansy said at last, looking off to the wall to their right.

"Hey." Hermione said back. It was awkwardly silent for a few more moments, but neither made to move to leave.

"I heard what happened.' Hermione said and Pansy nodded.

"I figured."

Hermione brought her head up to look at Pansy, who was still looking at the wall.

"I heard _all _of it. The song, the bet… _everything." _This caused Pansy's head to swirl around and they locked eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you into some sort of item to be betted on, or some kind of prize, I-I just—"She was cut off by Hermione's lips on her own. The kiss was short and chaste, but it said everything.

"_I choose you." _Hermione whispered after they pulled away. Pansy grinned.

"As it should be."

**The End.**


End file.
